Group-Sext
Group-Sext is the 85th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 13th in Season 6. Summary Maryse accidentally sends a nude selfie to a bunch of WWE Superstars; Renee feels like a third wheel when Lana invites Rusev on their charity vacation, and she becomes fed up with Lana's behaviour; Brie debates if she really wants a kid; Eva starts a new storyline and Paige gets suspended from WWE. Recap On this episode of E!'s Total Divas, Brie Bella is still not pregnant, and she suspects, after a visit to a holistic acupuncture therapist, that an iron deficiency from her all-vegetarian diet is the culprit. Nikki is completely convinced this is the case, both as an avowed carnivore and the clinically-proven smarter of the Bellas, and for the rest of the episode she sets about attempting to convince Brie to eat meat again. Brie is sorely tempted — she even FaceTimes former vegetarian/former Total Diva Rosa Mendes, who switched her diet and got pregnant shortly thereafter, for advice. It turns out to be something even more left-field than a vegetarian diet that's giving Brie trouble: She's doing so much cryotherapy that it's messing with her body. Another mystery solved. In this week's Miz and Maryse developments, it turns out Maryse is functionally blind! Well, maybe not blind blind, but she definitely can't see all that great, and she doesn't like wearing contacts, and she won't go for Lasik eye surgery because it freaks her out. It's good for a couple of laughs with The Miz backstage, until she accidentally sends a text message of the personal variety to a group chat because she couldn't see what she was typing. To the eye doctor! The surgery goes off without a hitch, and Maryse is both able to read The Miz's elaborate love note and look properly upon The Moneymaker for, potentially, the first time. After being drafted to SmackDown LIVE, Eva Marie is finally back on TV ... in a way. Instead of utilizing her as an in-ring performer, her big debut becomes a series of teases where she is pulled from competition at the last minute. While Eva's happy to be used, she's eager to the point of impatient to truly get back in the game. But after meeting a particularly passionate fan with Natalya, Eva decides to embrace the entertainment aspect of her new persona and enjoy the moment as long as she can. Renee Young, Lana and Naomi are selected to go to Anguilla for some charity work, which provides both an exotic giveaway and a chance for The Ravishing Russian to reunite with her SmackDown LIVE besties. Tension rises with Renee almost instantly, as she's third-wheeling with Lana and Rusev, and slightly put-off by Lana's over-eager picture taking. Things settle for a bit when Naomi arrives to even out the numbers, but a full-on screaming match breaks out with Renee, who's having fun, and Lana, who's super high strung, late in the vacation. Rusev convinces Lana to reconcile with her girls and The Ravishing Russian apologizes for her tendencies to push people away. Friendship! Image Gallery Group-Sext 2.jpg Group-Sext 3.jpg Group-Sext 4.jpg Group-Sext 5.jpg Group-Sext 6.jpg Group-Sext 7.jpg Group-Sext 8.jpg Group-Sext 9.jpg Group-Sext 10.jpg Group-Sext 11.jpg Group-Sext 12.jpg Group-Sext 13.jpg Group-Sext 14.jpg Group-Sext 15.jpg Group-Sext 16.jpg Group-Sext 17.jpg Group-Sext 18.jpg Group-Sext 19.jpg Group-Sext 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #85 at WWE.com * Group-Sext on WWE Network Category:2017 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes